Stable Maiden
by redxlover
Summary: She was simply a stable girl in Edoras. She was his friend, and unknowingly held his heart. Unknowingly, he held her own. It was unknown to both on both accounts. EomerOC
1. Chapter 1

"You look like a mother."

Hanna gasped, and turned to the doorway. A silhouette she knew very well, stood there. "Éowyn," She breathed, placing a hand to her breast, "You frightened me."

"I am sorry my friend." The blonde entered the room, and stood beside her friend. In Hanna's lap lay the small girl from the plains, Freda. She was terribly frightened without her mother, and it had almost been second nature for Hanna to come to her aid. "She's a pretty little thing, isn't she?"

"She'll be beautiful when she's older," Hanna nodded, "Her brother will have to beat off suitors with a sword." The two women shared a smile, and the little girl squirmed.

"You look so natural with her." Éowyn spoke, softly. Hanna looked to her curiously, "One wouldn't expect the sword maiden of Rohanto be so adept with the keeping of children."

Hanna's mouth turned down for a few moments. "Éowyn, this is where you and I differ. I would drop my sword and shield at once if my duties as a mother called me to…." Hanna glowed with a warm excitement, "I hadn't realized till just now," She gazed adoringly at Freda, "How much I want to be a mother. It never even occurred to me, but now I'm so very…eager." She smiled back at Éowyn.

Éowyn looked thoughtful for a moment, before running her hand over Freda's small blonde head. "I hope Éomer sees you like this one day." Hanna gasped, widened her eyes and looked quickly at Éowyn, but her lifelong friend was already out the door.

Éomer had been banished, dastardly by his own flesh and blood. It had been long, since her forlorn friend had even spoken to her about her brother. Though he had been gone only a few sunsets and rises, the loss of his presence was throughout the city of Edoras. The soldiers that were forced to stay, or stayed for their families did not seem as full of hope or courageous without their fearless leader there beside them.

Éowyn had been incredibly distressed and morose since her brother had left. All of the heir's duties had been put upon her crumbling shoulders, as Theodred was no longer with them either. She walked without a destination all throughout the Golden Hall's passages. She kept to herself, and her derelict uncle. Hanna missed her friend's smile, and witty remarks. Éowyn had long made friendly jabs at Hanna's appearance or Hanna's closeness to Éowyn's older brother. Hanna had also felt a hole within her because of Éomer's unwanted departure as well.

They had long been friends, ever since her 6th summer, and his 8th. Éowyn was 4 years younger than Hanna, and therefore hadn't been of the playing age when they came to Edoras. Hanna's family, being herself and her three older brothers, were all given homes within the guards' barracks when they arrived alone to the city from the West. Her two older brothers had been given honorable posts as Rohirrim, and she and her middle brother were working in the Royal Stables. It was there that Éomer and Hanna chanced to meet each other's acquaintance.

_Rag-tag and small, Hanna sat in the rafters of the royal stable at Edoras. She kicked her small feet back and forth, and looked over all the horses. She smiled as a couple of the Paints mellowed at each other, then leaned back to look through the hole in the roof towards the sky. Clouds were rolling by endlessly, and Hanna failed to notice when the large wooden doors opened to the stables._

"_Hey, stable boy!" An amused voice yelled from the floor of the stable._

_Hanna sat up an angry little look on her face, then remembered the small cap she wore, keeping her curly blonde hair out of her face. She looked down from the rafters to see a young man and a boy standing there, the older of the two being the prince, Théodred. She gasped and looked nervously around before jumping from the rafters and landing on her feet in front of them. "Prince Théodred, what is it you wish?"_

_Théodred blushed at his mistake, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh, Good afternoon Hanna." She nodded in agreement, "This," He pushed his companion forward, "Is Éomer. He is my father's sister-son, and my cousin." He slapped the blonde haired boy on the shoulder, smiling proudly down at him, then continued, "He is in need of a great steed. He starts his training today as a guard."_

_Hanna nodded then turned her attention to the boy. He looked about her age. Éomer, as Théodred had called him, had flushed cheeks, and a sad look on his face. "A guard, my lord?" She asked quietly, still looking the boy over._

_Theodredsighed, and spoke, his tone very low, "He shall be staying with us for awhile, Hanna."_

_Hanna's mouth turned into a small 'oh' as she realized the prince's meaning. She grabbed hold of Éomer's hand, "Come, my lord, I'll show you the younger horses." She smiled at him. Éomer was a curious boy, but Hanna supposed he simply missed his family like she did._

_She lead him outside the large stable, and into the smaller one next door. She opened the regular sized wooden gate, and lead him in. "You know how to ride, my lord Éomer?"_

_The boy stood straighter, and prouder, "Of course," She heard his smoothvoice for the first time, "What sort of relation to the King do you take me for?" Hanna giggled, placing a small hand over her mouth, and Éomer beamed at her. "You don't think me of Gondor, do you?" He continued, pining Hanna to giggle, which she did. She bent over in laughter, and Éomer continued his pathof making her laugh. It brought a smile to his face, and hers', to see happiness. That whole first meeting, Éomer had set to impressing her with his wit, and in return gaining a self-assurance that he truly needed. They were good for each other._

They had stayed close companions after their first meeting, as Éomer had to fetch a horse everyday for his training they talked mildly, then started meeting when he brought his steed back. They enjoyed each other's company because neither really knew any other children their age. Soon though, Éomer started teaching Hanna the lessons he learned, and very soon they were up to par with each other. When Éowyn finally caught up with them, in skill and stature, they were extremely close friends. They met almost every other day, Éomer would speak mostly and Hanna would listen, or they would share equal conversation.

"_They're sending me out to lead a patrol with Théodred's men in three days." Éomer said, offhandedly._

"_Well, that's big news." Hanna said, grabbing the reins of a horse outside the stable, where she still worked at her 18 years, "'Good' news, right?"_

"_It should have been good news, seven summers ago. Uncle has spoiled me." He spoke, kicking some fallen hay on the ground. He followed her into the stables, as she led the horse to his pen._

"_No, he simply cares for you, Éomer." She said, wiping the sweat off her forehead withthe back of her arm. "Where are you set to lead your patrol?" She asked, lifting a clay jug filled withwater to fill the horse's troth._

"_The West Border." He spoke quickly._

_Her home. Hanna gasped as she dropped the jug, and it cracked into several small pieces, one of which landed in her hand. She winced, and started at the shard, "Oh really?" She said, trying to sound calm. She was nervously fiddling with the wound in her hand, when two larger ones grabbed her hand. She inhaled sharply, and looked up to Éomer's concentrated face. She studied his large blue eyes, as he made quick work of her hand. She hadn't noticed how deep they were before._

"_There." Éomer spoke finally. He looked up from his work, their faces suddenly very close. Hanna's lips twitched with unknowing curiosity, and something within her made her close her eyes and slowly lean in. Éomer apparently had the same revelation for his eyes narrowed passionately as he leaned forward as well. Their lips met in the featherinessof the lightest kiss, then bothpulled away slowly. They blinked their eyes open, and stared into the others' eyes, slowly realizing what had just happened. Hanna breathed out a short breath, and Éomer breathed inwardly, a long breath through his nose. Both having unsure looks on their faces._

"_EW!!!!!!!!!" A childish complaint broke them out of their spell. They both darted their heads in the direction of the moment-breaking voice._

"_Éowyn…" Éomer growled angrily, dropped Hanna's hands, and stomped short steps towards the menace. _

_They teenage girl's eyes widened nervously, and she broke out into a sprint as far away she could get from her older and stronger brother._

_Éomer turned back to a wide eyed Hanna, her pale fingers touching her lips amazedly. "Hanna…" But he couldn't find anything to say. He just studied her, and she him._

_Her long curls had never seemed as inviting to his fingers before, nor had his touch been so euphoria inducing to her before. She hadn't noticed how well he had filled out since he'd grown, and he hadn't realized she-How had he not realized she was so beautiful? Had they been so caught up in each others' lives that they had forgotten to notice each other? They had thought they knew every aspect of one another, but hadn't these attributes always been there?_

"_Éomer!" Another voice broke them out of their observations. A tall figure jogged in, "Oh, hello Hanna." Théodred's voice spoke. No one answered him, they just continued to stare at each other, causing Théodred to look confusedly between the two. "Um…Éomer?"_

"_Yes, cousin?" Éomer asked, still looking into Hanna's large hazel ones._

"_Father…Father has asked-" He walked over to Éomer, and stepped in front of his view of Hanna, "Father has asked that if we are to leave, we leave tomorrow, not in three days as was planned. Is that…" He looked back at Hanna's dazed glance, "alright?"_

"_Hm?" Éomer asked, breaking out of his daze, "Oh, yes. Of-Of course."_

"_Well." Théodred breathed reassured, "We should go meet with the men, and plan our course." he put his arm around Éomer's shoulders, leading him out of the stable. He continued to make conversation, as he lead Éomer out. Éomer looked behind and over Théodred's shoulders to see Hanna. Their eyes met and they both smiled as Hanna waved goodbye._

Hanna smiled at that memory, as she lifted Freda onto the bed beside her brother. She tucked the little girl in, and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well little ones." She ran her hand down the boy's lush cheek, then turned and walked out of the room. She closed the door softly, and walked back into the Great Hall.

The large room was empty and dark, except for the small flame that remained in the pit at the center of the room. She walked towards the pit, eyeing the pack she had left there when she'd left to care for Freda. It was a small leather satchel, holding a few herbs, and stale bread. Underneath the pack, on the long bench beside the fire, was her sword.

She lifted the blade slowly towards the sky, eying the sheen it held with the firelight. She swiftly slashed through the air, twisting her wrist, performing several motions that she and Éomer had learned together.

"I must be crazy." She whispered to herself, sheathing her sword, and placing it on the ground beside the bench. She laid on the bench facing the ceiling, and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

"Not quite my dear." A warm voice spoke from above her.

She opened her eyes, gasped, and sat up at the sight of the man in front of her, "My lord Théoden, I-I…" She searched for something to say, but she found there was no reason to speak. She rubbed a hand over her eyes, and looked tiredly at the older man. She sighed.

"My dear Hanna," The tired King spoke, "I have long watched you and my sister-son. If the circumstances were different-" He choked.

She looked up at her king sadly, "My lord, you did nothing wrong. It was not your fault that devil and worm seeped their evil into our home. Do not give yourself blame."

The old King smiled at her, "You are truly an amazing woman Hanna. I see now why Éowyn pines so to be like you, and why Éomer is so adoring of you."

Her eyes widened, "My lord?"

He sat down beside her on the bench, and grabbed her hands comfortingly. "Your brothers were some of my best men. And you have been exceedingly loyal as they were." He said proudly.

"Why wouldn't we be, my lord? After all, you gave us a home when no other would, kept us a family when hope was lost."

"And when I die-"

"My lord." She interrupted accusingly. He lifted hand to stop her.

"And 'when' I die, will you be this loyal to Éomer when he becomes King?"

"Of course My lord. I will do anything for Rohan."

He stared at her unbelievingly until, "Oh, how I wish you would both just admit to the other that you love each other, and let an old man die in peace!" He scoffed.

"My lord?" She asked weakly. "Surely you aren't implying-"

"My dear," He stood, "We leave early in the morn. I suggest you take rest before the journey." His steps through the stone hallways echoed, as he walked away from the completely confused young woman.  
In all her 26, she was never as confused as when Éomer and 'feelings' came in the same question.

"_You're what!?" Éomer yelled, pacing around the outer field of Edoras._

"_I'm joining the guard." Hanna spoke tiredly._

"_No." Éomer settled, walked to his horse, the metal of his uniform clanging with each step._

"_What do you mean no? Who are you to tell me what I can, and cannot do!" She stood from her spot in the field grass, gaining some courage in her stance._

_Éomer turned back to her, his face set, "No." He repeated. "I know you suddenly feel the need to protect that which you brothers died for, but Hanna this is ridiculous!"_

"_Boys as young as fiveare allowed to train for their future positions, yet I am not allowed to even join withfull training! It's not as if I am asking for a position with the Rohirrim!"_

"_Yes, well thank the fates for that!"_

_Hanna growled in anger, "You cannot stop me from doing this Éomer. You cannot stop the heart!"_

_Éomer sighed, and slid up onto his horse, "I understand," he whispered under his breath, "very well." He waved his head for her to follow him, "Come, if you so insist upon joining. Come on." She confusedly leaptonto her horse, and galloped to catch up with Éomer._

_They handed off their horses to the stable hand, and continued to walk very briskly towards the Golden Hall. "Éomer," She breathed out while they ran up the steps, "Where are we going?"_

"_You'll see." He smirked at her._

_He lead her down several hallways to, what Hanna knew to be, his chambers. He entered, leaving the wooden door open for her own entry. She hesitated, and watched from the door as he walked to a willow chest and fumbled through it. After grasping what he had been searching for, he looked back up and beckoned her to enter in._

"_Come on, Hanna."_

_She walked slowly in, drinking in every aspect of Éomer's quarters. They were simple, but very spirited, with several small tapestries of the histories of Rohan. On the far side of his room was a very large wooden bed, where Éomer now situated himself. She took a few steps in, "Close the door." Éomer spoke, a strangely excited tone in his voice. She warily did so, and walked back over to him._

_He stood beside her smiling, and breathing deeply. "Hanna, I have something for you. Since you so insist." He held out to her a leather scabbard, intricately designed with the symbols of their country. In a state of awe, she took it from his hands, and grabbed the hilt peaking from the leather, and pulled gracefully. Out of the leather came the most beautiful sword she had ever seen. Across the blade was an intricate prairie grass design, and upon the hilt was a positively glowing star pattern. Her love for the land, and her love for the sky beyond. _

_She looked up at him, wide eyed, "How did you-?"_

"_I had heard a rumor," He started walking around her, "of a 'stable girl' that was questioning about entry…" He chuckled, "I could only assume that it was my Hanna." She blushed. His Hanna? "I knew you would demand entry."_

"_But I had only begun questioning just recently." She whispered._

"_In truth, I've had this ready for you for awhile. Ever since we mastered those silly lessons we used to have as children."_

_She looked hurt, "I never thought they were silly."_

"_Nor did I, but they were hardly the training I could give you now." He said, smiling widely at her, raising her spirits._

"_Oh, Éomer. Would you?" She begged excitedly._

_He mockingly pondered it then chuckled again, "I should think I'll have to. I won't trust anyone else to do it."_

_Hanna's smile reached the heavens, as she threw herself into his chest, rapping her arms around his form. He tensed slightly, then relaxed, holding her to him tightly. "Oh thank you Éomer! Thank you." She mumbled from behind tears of joy. He held her for a few more moments relishing the feeling of her touch, before he scooted her away and sat her on the bed. He wiped her wet cheeks withhis thumb while she smiled , then leaned in quickly and stole a kiss. She breathed deeply, shocked, then placed her hands on either side of his scruff covered cheeks and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. They practically molded together, as his hands squeezed her waist, and hers' moved to his hair. She ran her fingers through his now long golden locks, as he pulled the band out her own hair. As he worked his nimble fingers through her curls, he moved his kisses down her cheek, and to the side of her neck just below her ear. A wave of a sensation she'd never felt before washed over her and she moaned in agreement to his chosen path._

_Suddenly, as if bothsnapping back to reality at once, the pulled apart. She rose, and walked far to the door, clutching her sword in hand. Her breathing was harsh, but so was his, so she felt no shame for showing that fact. Éomer groaned, not standing for fear of embarrassing bothof them, and looked to her eyes. They met, and bothseemed to realize why they were so passionate just moments before. Neither spoke it, and neither thought the other felt it. But sadly, they also seemed to make the inner-decision to not speak of this moment again. Hanna found the latch behind her, and worked the door open. She gaveone last look at him, then turned into the hall and left the poor young man in desperate need of a cold bath._

The horse she had been given to ride to Helm's Deep was an old, past his prime, stallion. Which, in Hanna's opinion, was the best horse for her to ride. The poor horse, Herlo, he had been titled, was weighted down by not only Hanna's weight, but the weight of the two children from the night before.

Hanna had practically insisted that she ride ahead of the King to protect him, but as soon as Théoden started speaking of the children to Éowyn, her constitution was useless to her. She would take them, safely, as if her life depended on it.

The beginning of the ride was perhaps enjoyable, but as the horse got more and more tired, Hanna felt more and more uneasy. With Freda dozing in front of her and Éothain leaning against her back, she rode up beside her friend.

"Éowyn," She interrupted, Her friend looked back worriedly, "I need you to do me a favor. Please, let them ride with you the rest of the way."

"What to do you feel is coming?" Éowyn asked as she lifted Eothain's body onto her horse.

"Pain. But it shall pass." Hanna spoke crisply, as she lifted Freda in front of Éowyn. "Guard them with your life, Éowyn. Promise you will lead the women and children to Helm's Deep. Promise me." Éowyn looked at her, her eyes full of trust, and nodded. Hanna knew that for any other person, Éowyn would have fought and said she could help in the fight, but Hanna was a special case.

Hanna readied Herlo for the course towards the King when suddenly a small voice stopped her, "Hanna, are you leaving us?"

Hanna turned back to Éowyn's group and let out a ragged breath, then put on a reassuring smile, "Of course not child. I am simply giving Herlo here a break. He is quite old." She whispered, making the little girl giggle slightly, "My dear friend Éowyn and her steed, Lerose, will be carrying you the rest of the way." The little girl looked at her sadly, "I promised you Freda. We will get you to your mother. Have no doubt." Freda sighed acceptingly, and turned into Éowyn's chest to continue her rest. Hanna looked up at Éowyn's face, "Please do as I ask."

"Anything, my friend." Éowyn clapped her on the shoulder.

Hanna spurred Herlo to go towards the King, and to pass him. She got in front of her King just in time to hear the Gamling's call of Wargs on the front lines. She rode up beside the elf who had just destroyed a scout.

"My lord, there are more, aren't there?" He gave her a firm nod, and she pulled her sword from her sheath. The elf ran back to the Kings group and warned everyone else.

At least ten Wargs and their riders approached her. She leapt of her horse, and sent him towards the low grounds where she knew the villagers would be heading. "Ride Herlo! Ride!" She watched the horse off for too long, and felt the sting on her cheek of a dagger rushing across it.

She looked back, and grabbed a dagger from her belt, throwing it straight into the skull of the devil which had scarred her. The ingrate crashed his Warg into very sharp rocks, and slammed into the ground. She felt another approach her from the back, and swung her sword to the right to catch it as it went beside her.

The short battle went on as such, as many more Wargs arrived with their Orc Masters. Hanna killed many of them, all the time praying for the next kill to be the last, when without warning she felt a stabbing pain in her side. An arrow, wooden and splintering, stuck from her right side like a limb from a tree. Then another pain she felt to her back made her cough up a small amount of blood. She lifted her sweat and dirt covered hand to her mouth and gagged when another pain reached her leg. Then she lost sight of everything, and all became black.

And Hanna fell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that's one of my first tries at a LOTR fic... What do you think?  
Oh, please tell me if my facts are wrong.. There might be things that I used literary license, but just in case PLEASE tell me :]

Thank you for reading, feel welcome to review,  
redxlover


	2. Chapter 2

_He had ridden upon Edoras early in the morning, leading his men home to help with the oncoming attack that had been rumored of the mountain people. As the reached the top of a grassy knole outside of the city he and his men kicked their horses into gear. _

_His eyes met an alarming sight. Smoke, and ash filled the air above the Golden Hall. All of his men's families and homes were under attack already, Éomer screamed a long battle cry as they rushed into the city. They leapt off their horses as the entered the city, an uncommon thing for Rohirrim to do, but the thought of their families in danger was too much for most of his men._

_All together the men seemed to pause, as if struck back by something. There were corpses in the streets, but they were not of their people. Corpses of Mountain Warriors lay strewn across the city, and the people of Rohan carried water towards their homes and the Golden Hall. Everything was calm. Éomer and his men couldn't believe it. His warriors looked to him in the obvious approval to go see their families, and he nodded in acceptance. They all ran off, and Éomer followed the steps up to the Golden Hall._

"_Éomer!" His uncle's voice rang out as he entered the throne room._

_His uncle sat at a table, eating some stew along with several other of the city guards. Some of which were injured, but looked as if their injuries had been taken care of. "Uncle," Éomer spoke, walking to the comfortable man, "What happened here?"_

"_The Mountain people attacked, my Lord," one of the young guards that had a head wound, spoke. "But we stopped them." He grinned childishly._

"_Indeed we did, Gerrick." A rushed voice spoke behind them, "But aren't you supposed to be in the healing room? Erinelle has started her shift."_

_The boy looked wide eyed at the soldier behind them, then looked to the King, "May I be excused, My Lord?"_

"_Oh, Of course." Théoden smiled amusedly, and waved to boy as he clambered away._

_The new comer sat down, where the boy had left off, and turned to the King, "And you my King, Are you not supposed to be in bed as well?"_

"_Oh Hanna, you have taken well enough care of the whole city this day. Relax, drink some ale, have some stew."_

"_Hanna?" Éomer spoke, sitting across the table from the girl._

"_Éomer, lovely for you to show up…finally." she dry panned, pulling off her helm and letting her locks free. She quickly, however pulled them back with a leather band, swept her hand across her forehead. "It wasn't a long battle, many of our men however were extremely unprepared to fight such wild men. We were outnumbered, but we had the advantage of being in our home, not their's."_

"_You fought?" Éomer asked, taking his uncle's spot beside her, as the older man left to get more food._

"_Of course. It's my job to protect the King at all costs." She pulled off her leather armor, leaving a tunic and pants clothing her. "I'll admit I may have taken more charge than I should have."_

"_Oh, but My Dear, that is what saved the day." His uncle sat across from them, "You're looking at the Sword Maiden of Rohan, Éomer. She saved our home this day."_

The battle had been long, and strenuous, but Éomer knew that his Rohirrim's battles were not half as terrible as those of the villagers inside Helm's Deep. His men were seasoned for battle. The people inside Helm's Deep were elders, children, and women.

Not that all women were helpless, no. Éomer knew that fact all to well. His love, for that is what he thought her as, was a far better warrior than some of his own men. And his sister was gaining closely to them.

He'd never forgiven himself for not being there when his home needed him. When Éowyn and Hanna needed him. Part of him knew that even if Gandalf had not come for aid, he would have brought his men to assist in the battle. They were almost too late. If they had been any later, he didn't know what he would think of himself. But, as he looked at the faces of the crowds rushing through Helm's Deep, he couldn't help but breath easier.

"Éomer!" A happy voice yelled from behind the warrior.

The blonde ripped off his helmet, and darted towards the woman who had yelled, "Éowyn!" He hugged her closely. He looked her up and down, "Oh, I've missed you sister!" They both shared an identical tinkling of laughter at the delight of seeing each other after even such a short time away from each other.

"Are you well?" Éowyn asked tentatively, while taking him aside by his arm.

They walked a little farther through the immense amount of people filling the layers of Helm's Deep, and Éowyn didn't receive an answer. Éomer wasn't ignoring her, but was focused on finding another face among the hustle in the enclosure.

"Éomer?" Éowyn asked, tugging his arm towards her.

He blinked his eyes widely, giving her his attention once more. "Hmm?"

"I asked if you were well?"

"Oh," His fingers worked the rim of his golden helmet, and he licked his lips, "Yes, I'm fine." He looked desirably into the crowds of people again. "Éowyn, Where-"

"My Lord, Éomer." A timid voice spoke from behind the siblings.

Éomer turned from his question, and looked, expecting a soldier. He found a small boy in too large of armor. "Yes?" He asked softly.

"Théoden King wishes to speak with you, my Lord."

Éomer let out a long breath, "Of course, lead the way…?"

"Éothain, my Lord."

"Éothain has been very brave for his mother and sister." Éowyn spoke proudly, placing a slim hand on the boys shoulder. "He fought when they could not." He beamed at her shyly. "Éothain, when you have finished delivering my brother to the King, please tell him that I have asked that you be allowed to return to your sister and mother again."

"Thank you Miss."

"Ah Éomer, we have much to discuss." His uncle spoke, drawing him into the chambers where the main leaders of the battle sat. His uncle drew him to the table, then went to sit at the head seat, completely ignoring Éothain.

Éomer turned back to the boy, "Thank you Lord Éothain," He spoke grandly, "It was an honor to have you lead me. Please feel free to return to your family." Éothain's eyes widened happily, and he ran in the opposite direction of where they had ended. Éomer turned back to the room, receiving a stern look from his uncle, and amused looks from the other men present.

"Down to business..." His uncle began.

Normally, Éomer was an extremely attentive and astute member of these meetings, but the lack of a certain face in the welcoming committee that morning incased his thoughts. She'd never missed any of his comings home before. He had to ponder what had happened to his companion.

"_Éomer! Éomer!" Two voices yelled over the crowd of people. The young man looked up and laughed at the hands becoming visible over the large crowd of people. As soon as Éowyn finished her henpecking over him and had moved to their cousin, he walked his horse through the crowds of people there, towards the stables. He wasn't jealous that all the people were there for their husbands, fathers or brothers or sons, but he knew he had at least one person was still waiting for him. Wherever she had snuck off to._

_He set his horse into the stables, and latched the gate. He took off his gloves, and was abruptly attacked by a glob of blonde curls. The two forms fell forwards, and Éomer's face landed on the ground. "Hanna, get off me!" He laughed, as she still hugged him tightly._

"_Did I scare you?"_

"_Not in the slightest." He groaned, "Though I think you may have caused me more damage than I received on tour."_

"_Was it amazing? Leading your own men, I mean?" He turned himself over, still on the ground, and she straddled him waiting for an answer. "Well?"_

"_Well they were hardly my 'own' men. They were Theodred's men, I was just…borrowing them." Hanna giggled, and slipped off of him. She flopped herself onto a bushel of hay, and looked at him happily. "Did anything exciting happen while I was away?" Éomer asked, tugging on his chain mail, wishing to be free of it. He had no such luck._

_She stood up, and walked to him. Hanna's hands slapped his away, and started at the hooks on the side of his uniform, and helped him pull it off while saying, "Well, I married while you were away." The chain mail fell out of Éomer's hands, and landed solidly on his feet. He didn't notice the weight. "And, good news," Hanna spoke again, "I'm expecting soon." Éomer's jaw joined his chain mail on the floor. Hanna turned back to face him, from what she had busied herself with. Her face was set in an unbelieving look, "Oh please, Éomer! Like I would do that when my brothers are in town!" Éomer let out a dry chuckle of relief. "And I suppose I wouldn't do that to you." Her arms went around his middle, and she laid her head in his chest, "I missed you Éomer."_

"_I missed you too Hanna."_

"A sound plan, don't you agree Éomer?"

"Wha-?" He looked up, blinking away his day dream.

"Hama has suggested we leave the celebrations till we arrive back at Edoras, don't you agree?" His uncle asked, amused at the look on his sister-son's face. Théoden obviously knew it was a common sense plan.

"Of course, of course." He cracked the knuckles in his hands, and stroke a pensive pose, "My Lord, would you mind terribly, if I retired for the day? It seems my weariness has finally caught up with me."

"Oh, I suppose so." Théoden smiled and waved for him to leave while continuing on with the meeting.

Éomer jumped up, and jogged out of the chamber. He ran through the first shell of Helm's Deep, then farther into the second on his search for his sister.  
"Éowyn!" He spotted her handed out salves to men laid around the walls. "Éowyn!"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Uncle has finished early?"

"I asked for a release."

"Oh," She looked at him inquisitively. That was unlike her brother, but then she realized what the longing in the back of his eyes was. "Anything I can help you with, brother?"

He swallowed roughly, and looked down at his feet. "Where is she, Éowyn? I have seen, no hide nor tail of her since I arrived. She has never missed-Oh Éowyn, tell me she wasn't slain in the battle." He looked scared into his younger sister's eyes.

She looked at him empathically, "Éomer, my brother…There's something you must see."

His whole body stopped at her tone and his breath baited.

"_My lord Éomer," The boy looked up from his sword play._

"_Yes?" The herald smiled at the young man, but his smile faltered when he saw the uneasy look on his face. The man fiddled with his sweaty hands, as if unhappy to be the messenger, "Éomer…There's something you must see. Come." The young man straightened his posture, and looked firmly at the boy._

"_My lord?" Éomer asked walking forward slowly._

_The messenger let out a ragged breath, and his voice became high and unhappy. "Éomer, it's your sister."_

_Éomer looked at him in horror, then pushed past him and started running down the hall towards his little sister's chambers. He pushed the half open door, and looked inside._

_It was dark, and on the bed lay the tiny body of his little sister. She was pale, and her blonde hair held the signs of sweat in it. "Éowyn?" He wined, unbelieving of the sight before him._

_The adult inhabitants of the room looked up alarmed at the sound he had made. _

"_Éomer." His uncle approached him, but Éomer just pushed past him._

"_What happened to her? What's wrong?"_

"_Éomer, she's not well." The kind voice of the nurse whispered to him, running a hand across his arm. In front of them lay the unfortunate girl to have picked up the illness spreading through Rohan that winter. "She may not make it." The voice added in a last low tone. Éomer looked at her fiercely, and pushed her hand away._

"_No. She has to make it. She's all I have left!" He sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the pale hand laying above the sheets. "Come on, please…Éowyn." Tears escaped his beautiful eyes, and one of his youth filled hands wiped them away._

_He heard his uncle asking the nurse to leave and let Éomer have time with his sister, before he too left. The door didn't catch, and a sliver of light made Éowyn's small face glow. Éomer, grabbed her hand, and brought it to his lips._

"_Oh Éowyn, please…please." He begged the unconscious little girl. _

_He stayed weeping at her bedside for quite awhile, before he felt a light hand on his shoulder. He didn't look back, as he didn't really care what adult was there to tell him to leave._

"_Éomer?" The voice was small, too small for the nurse, so Éomer looked back._

_At the relief of seeing someone her knew in his time of worry, he lay Éowyn's hand down and dove into a warm hug with the girl in front of him. "Hanna," He wept, as the girl rubbed his head, "It's Éowyn-S-She's sick."_

"_I know," She kissed the top of his head, "I know." She gazed at the little girl, "Éomer, she'll be alright, have faith. Your sister is a fighter. Remember that." He looked up at her serene face, "Besides," She smiled lightly, "You haven't even had to threaten her suitors yet." They chuckled sadly, and smiled at the little girl._

_Éomer repeated Hanna's words, "She'll be alright."_

"_Hanna!"_

_The girl opened her eyes, and was happened upon by the dazzling light of the sun. She lifted a hand to her eyes to shade her sight, and became aware of something very odd. Her hand was, for lack of a better description, young. It seemed juvenile. She looked down at her body, and found her body to be that of her 10 year old self, clad in a light blue dress. She lifted the cloth in her hands, it was positively flowing and agile, just about right for riding. She raised a hand to her tresses, and sure enough it was short and clumped at her shoulders just like it used to. Her feet were bare, and very pale in comparison with the dark, clean earth beneath them. Her body felt so unfamiliar to her, yet she knew it was her own. She had forgotten how her body used to be like a simple shell and coating for her soul and spirit, it didn't have the aches and pains of growing older. She felt very light._

"_Hanna! Come on!" She heard the voice again. It was so familiar. "Hanna!"_

_She scanned around but found no one to be around in the field scene she appeared to be in. "Where am I?"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long to add onto this story. School started, and everyone knows how that is :]  
I know this chapter is half the length of the other chapter, but I felt this was a good place to end this chapter... Hopefully I'll be inspired enough to get an excellent third chapter written ;] Thank you all for the lovely reviews :]

redxlover


End file.
